Seeing You Again
by CP1
Summary: Mac is coming home, and Harm can't wait. Neither can the whole JAG clan!
1. 2 Hours

Seeing You Again 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think they would be apart? That's what I thought! Read and review please!!

Oh my word, I don't think I have ever been more nervous. Well sure, I was nervous when I had my final exam at the academy, but this is big. This is like mucho big. This is really big. And it all started 5 months ago.

-5 months ago-

It's our one month anniversary. Cheesy I know, but the months are important to us. We wasted so many years, we have only months left. She will be here is minutes. Oh, there's the doorbell.

"Hey sweetie, happy one month-" Harm says

The words can't leave his mouth before Mac's lips are them. She walks him backwards and slams the door shut with her foot and then continues to kiss him. They only stop when the need for air comes.

"Wow, nice to see you too." Harm says breathless.

"Hi!" she says shyly.

"What was that for?"

"Well I hadn't seen you all day because of the damn case the Admiral put me on, I have been having to travel to these little po-dunk places just to get witnesses. And, truth be told, I missed you." Mac said.

"Well you should miss me more often," Harm said, while accenting each word with a butterfly kiss to her collar.

"Well, I will be starting tomorrow." Mac said quietly. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was going to come up sooner or later, and she picked sooner.

Harm stopped the butterfly kisses and looked up at her. "What does that mean?" He knew it was going to be bad news, but there was always a chance.

"Well, you remember when the Kitty Hawk went to sea, and the JAG that was on board? You know, she's not the best. Well she got into it with the captain and he flew her home. They need someone to replace her, and the Admiral picked me." Mac said. She was hating the Admiral for this.

"Why you?" Harm asked. He was so going to miss her.

"Who knows? I think the Admiral might have figured out the truth about what's going on between us, and thought we could use some time apart. I don't want to go if that makes you feel better." Mac said as she lead Harm to the couch. She sat Harm down and then she sat in his lap while resting her head on his shoulders.

"How long?"

"5 months!" Mac said.

"What! That's crazy." Harm said, man was he ever so mad.

"Hey, we can't help it. Orders are orders." Mac stated.

" I know, I just don't want you to be all by yourself out there for 5 whole months." Harm said while hugged Mac tighter to him.

"Well, hun, there will be about 5,000 other sailors out there with me." Mac said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"About that, if any of them even come close to touching you, you e-mail me their name and rank and when they get back I will break their legs. Okay?" Harm said, he was joking but then he wasn't.

"Yes, Sir!" Mac said while saluting. "Now, we have one more night together so what do you want to do?" Mac asked.

Harm was thinking about the one thing he really wanted to do, but they had talked about it and had decided to wait. "I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Well, we could do this.." Mac said while she started to, all but, make out with him on the couch. She stopped, then scratched her head, and said "or we could do this," she said as she started to blow in his ear. She knew the effect this had on him, and she as feeling it right now.

"Aw, Mac, come on don't tease." Harm said while squirming in his seat.

"Why not? I mean we have one last night together. And then I leave for 5 whole months. We have waited long enough, and I can't wait any longer." Mac said while pulling up off the couch and walking him towards his bedroom.

"Hey, I am not complaining but I thought you wanted to wait till...well you know." Harm said, while stopping her in the hallway on her way to the bedroom.

Mac came up next to him and started to unbutton his shirt while she talked. "Yes, I did want to wait. But now that I found out that I won't be seeing you everyday, I won't be able to kiss you everyday, and I won't have you to hold me, I have changed my mind."  

With that Harm picked her up off the floor and took her to the bedroom, and right before he shut the door he said, "See, all you had to do was say that."

-Back to present-

So today she is coming home. I will be seeing her a little over 2 hours. I can't wait. I even bought her flowers. So only 2 hours to go…

A/N- I hope you like it! Please read and review!


	2. 1 Hour

Disclaimer in first chapter- Mac's POV  
  
On the Kitty Hawk-  
  
Only 1 hour t go. I can't believe it. It one hour I was see the man I love more than life itself. I have been out here for 5 whole months, and it's really killing me. Every night, he's the one person I dream about. Well him and Brad Pitt, but he doesn't have to know that. And when I wake up, I think of him first. Every moment of the day I am thinking of him. It's creepy really!  
  
Sure we get to e-mail each other, and once in a great while we can talk on the phone. But it's not the same. We're not holding each other, or even looking each other in the eye. One certain phone call sticks out in my mind the most. I am still laughing about it.  
  
-3 Months Ago-  
  
I am sitting at my desk, holding the phone in one hand, while trying to comb my hair with the other. Not an easy task to do. I am so thankful that, since I am an officer and the standing JAG, I get to have my own quarters. And, I get my own phone. I can only use it at certain times, but the point is I have one.  
  
'Harmon Rabb pick up the phone, I know you're there. Come on this is the 3rd ring, one more than the answering machine. Okay, so here's me message.'  
  
"Harm! Harm you there? Okay then, well this is my one phone call." She got cut off before she could even finish.  
  
"Hello?" Harm said on the other line out of breath.  
  
"Hey Sailor! Where were you?"  
  
"Sorry I was out for a run. I heard the phone from the door, but I dropped my keys trying to get in. But I am glad I got in to talk to you."  
  
"So am I." Mac said truthfully.  
  
"So how are you out there?" Harm asked concerned. He really hated her being out there. He was used to it, but that used to be his job and all.  
  
"I am good. Lonely. I miss having someone to hold me at night."  
  
"Well I promise, the minute you get back, I'll hold you forever and never let you go." Harm said while sitting down on the couch.  
  
"How's work?" Mac asked.  
  
"No- we are NOT talking about work on the one phone call I get this week. We can talk about that in an e-mail." Harm said forcefully.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Rabb, what would you like to talk about?" Mac asked.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Harm said with a smile that Mac could probably hear.  
  
"Oh my god, what are we 20? We can't do that, and here of all places. Not a secure line Mr. Thinker." Mac said, she could not believe he wanted to do that.  
  
"Hey I am lonely." He said back. He knew she wouldn't go for it, but it was a shot in the dark.  
  
"Well I guess we could." Mac started to say.  
  
"We can?" Harm asked stunned.  
  
"You are such a prude. I was going to say I guess we could talk about what kind of dinner we are going to have when I get home." Mac said while laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah." Harm said while trying to cover up his mistake. "What do you want?"  
  
"You, but I need something eatable first." Mac said.  
  
"I like the first part. But you already said no to that line of conversation coounseler. So what do you want?" Harm said warningly.  
  
"Okay I want you to make your famous lemon and herb chicken. Can I have that? Mac asked.  
  
"Yes you may my pretty lady. And I will make dessert and everything. Just be hungry when you get off that ship."  
  
"I already am." Mac said back.  
  
They both had a hearty laugh over that one. And at that moment Mac's stomach growled so loud, Harm could hear it. Which only sent them into more giggles.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to go now. My times almost up." Mac said sadly.  
  
"Stay longer." Harm pleaded with her.  
  
"I can't, you know that." Mac said back.  
  
"Okay then, I love you sweetie. You be safe, and e-mail when you can." Harm said not wanting to stop the conversation.  
  
"I love you too, and I will." Mac said back.  
  
"Okay g'night." Harm said sadly.  
  
"Oh Harm before you leave, to answer your question, nothing." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing what?" Harm asked not getting it.  
  
"What I am wearing!" Mac said with a laugh.  
  
"Tease!" Harm shouted back.  
  
"Get some sleep." Mac said.  
  
"That might be kind of hard now sweetie." Harm said. He didn't catch onto the double meaning that she just busted up laughing at.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." And that was when he heard the phone click.  
  
-Back to present-  
  
Oh my. That story gets better every time I think of it. No I was not nude talking to him, but I thought it would be cute if I told him. I was in my PJ's though, so I get some points. Right?  
  
Well, I can't believe only 30 more minutes to go. I can't wait. I just need to get out of the shower and get dressed. Or I could give him a call.  
  
A/N I hope you like it. I will be posting more soon. And please review!! Thanks! 


	3. Washington Dock

Disclaimer- If I owned them…what a life!

Washington Dock-

Harm is standing there, with all the other men and women, waiting to welcome their loved one's home. He came in civies so if they decided to kiss no one would know the difference. He has flowers and is leaning against his car door waiting for Mac to come.

'Come on where is she? Everyone else is getting off' He thinks to himself. Just then his cell phone rings and he knows it's her.

"Hey." He says in a tone that says he happy just to hear her voice.

"Put the flowers away." She says as an order.

"What? You can see me?" he asks turning around to see if he can see her. He has a somewhat advantage seeming as how he is about a foot taller than everyone. But he can't find her.

"Yeah I am still on the ship and I am looking through my window." She says. "Now put the flowers away.' Again she says it as an order.

"But why?" he asks. He thought she would love it that he brought her flowers.

"Cause when I see you I want nothing between us. Oh and I love the civies." Mac said, almost crying.

"Well sweetie, if you want 'nothing' between us, there might be some Conduct Unbecoming charges. I mean being naked in public isn't really the best thing to…"

He was cut off by Mac's histarical laughter. She sounded like she had to sit down so she would not pee.

"Oh you are so horny ha?" Mac asked, truth be told she was too.

"Hey just get down here and we'll continue that conversation later." Harm said and hung up.

Mac picked up her stuff after surveying the room one more time to make sure she hadn't left anything. She found a picture under her bed that must have fallen off the wall. 

As she picked it up she knew exactly which one it was. The picture was not taken with any fancy camera, actually she thinks it was a one time use one. But, it turned out perfect. 

It was when they had first started dating, so no one at the office knew. They had gone to Benzingers with the rest of the crew to celebrate a big case that they had won. 

They were dancing on the dance floor, with Harm holding Mac oh so tight. They weren't dancing dirty or anything, but the film in a way, captured all the loved that they were saying without really saying it. Mac was looking straight into his eyes, and he was doing the same. It was one of her favorites.

Mac quickly put it in her bag and left the room. She walked down the jammed hallway just trying to get out. She thought she would never make it.

Truth be told, this deployment was hard on her. She was just getting use to falling asleep every night with Harm holding her and then she had all that joy stripped from her. Most nights she cried herself to sleep while starring at a picture of Harm. No one knew why this Colonel woke up every morning with red puffy eyes. They just assumed she was allergic to something. But deep down Mac had almost died emotionally on this trip.

But walking down the hallway today she had a smile bigger than life itself on her face. She didn't even notice but the crew sure did.

She saluted the CAG and the XO as she left the ship. She made her way down the ramp, which was not easy in a skirt and heels. She didn't have to wear that outfit but she knew Harm liked it more than the pants and tennis. 

And right at the bottom of the ramp she spotted him. There he was, this time no dream, no elusion, nothing. It was him. He slowly put up his finger and coiled it, telling her to come to him. She had no problem with that! 

As she walked over to him, no one else in the world mattered. She went without the salutes from younger officers. She didn't care.

And finally she was right in front of him. He just smiled at her for one minute. They were both just taking it all in. Re-memorizing the faces, re-looking the figures. And then she dropped her bags, and they were in each others arms.

They only hugged at first. But it was a tight one. They just held each other, and slowly tears started running down Mac's face. She was so happy, she could be killed right now and die happy.

After the very intense hug, came to very intense kiss. They didn't care about anyone else in the world. Only they existed. They kissed and stopped only when the need for air arose and then they started to kiss again.

After the kissing stopped they waited no time getting in the car and getting out of there.

Too bad they didn't see the whole JAG clan only about 5 yards away, watching in shock. Harriet had the biggest smile on her face, Sturgis and the Admiral had their mouths so far open you could have put about 6 hot dogs in them. And Bud, he didn't know what to think.

TBC

_A/N- Okay then, sorry it took me a while to get this up. Let me know what you think._


	4. Seeing and Doing

Washington Dock

"Did anyone else see that?" Sturgis asked.

"Oh my word, that was well…that was some homecoming." Harriet said with the biggest smile on her face. She looked around and then took the smile off her face, as to that fact that no one else was smiling.

"Well that sure was nice to see. Nothing like your best two officers almost needed a room to get you started in the morning." AJ said. Sure he was glad that they had finally gotten together, but it would have been nice to find out a different way.

"So that was why Harm took the day off today. I mean I knew he would come down here today, but not like that." Bud said.

"Well let's get back to the office so I can decided what to do with them." AJ said. 

Harm's Car

Harm and Mac were holding hands, with no intention of letting go. It was so nice to be home, and to be able to just touch each other.

"Hey, happy 6th month anniversary sweetie." Mac said while kissing him.

Harm just pulled the car off the to the side of the road, and they practically had a make out session right then and there. Mac moved herself over the armrest, which was not easy to do, and all but sat in Harm's lap. They only broke apart when the need for air came.

"Wow" Harm said breathless.

"I've been waiting to do that for long." Mac said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Well I must say the kiss wonderful." Harm said with a smile.

"Well, if you think that was good, wait till we get home." Mac said with an evil grin.

They arrived at Harm's apartment and wasted no time with the bags in the trunk. If someone wanted some Marine greens that bad, they could have them.

Harm had his hand over Mac's eyes as he opened the door. And then she gasped.

She took in her surroundings, taking her time. There were roses all over the floor. White ones and red ones. More white than red, her favorite. There were candles lit everywhere. The smell of vanilla filled the room. The table was set for a romantic evening, with non-alcoholic wine in an ice-chest. She couldn't believe it, she was crying.

"Sweetie, don't cry." Harm said as he wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheek.

"This…" it took her a minute to get her breath, "this is so sweet. No one has ever done this before. I just…oh I love it. I love you!" Mac said and then kissed him like he had kissed her on the dock.

"Okay, you need to stop that until after dinner." Harm said as he was pulling away from her and leading her to her chair. He walked into the kitchen while he talked to her, "now I know you wanted lemon chicken, but I didn't have time to fix it. So…" He held up beltway burgers as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Harm." Mac said with the biggest smile on her face.

He didn't even have time to set the bags down before she had grabbed hers and shoved almost half of it into her mouth.

"Hungry?" Harm asked while laughing.

"Hey the food on that ship was nasty. I got food poisoning at least 3 times. It was horrible." Mac said with a full mouth.

"Well you don't have to do that again for a long time." Harm smiled back at her.

After they were finished eating they decided to go sit on the couch and watch a movie. Harm was getting the tape ready while Mac changed out of her uniform into something a little more comfortable.

The movie, 'A Few Good Men'- Mac's favorite, was wonderful. But it wasn't all the movie, but more of the company. After it was over they talked for a bit and then the subject came up….

"So you wanna continue the little car fun we had back there on the side of the road." Mac asked while straddling Harm.

"Well that depends. Are you gonna have to go back to the car, cause it could get just a bit uncomfortable?" Harm asked while kissing her neck and slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"I guess I could settle for here?" Mac said with a fake pout.

"Well that's good to know." Harm said while picking Mac up and heading towards the bedroom.

Just before they disappeared behind the glass Mac said, "yes it is very good to know…"


	5. Don't Ask Don't Tell

Harm's Apartment

0630 Zulu

Harm woke up with the sun shining in his face. He reached over to touch Mac, but he found the bed empty. Her spot was cold so she had left sometime ago. He got up, put some boxers on, and walked out to try and find her. And he did. He found her bent over with her head in the fridge, wearing his shirt. He had an idea come into his mind.

Slowly, he walked up behind her. He ever so lightly put his hands on her hips and slid them under his shirt. He could feel her tense when he touched her. He put his mouth really close to her ear and starting draw small circles with his tongue. And again she tensed.

She slowly backed out of the fridge not wanting to loose contact with him. Once out of the fridge she turned herself around in his arms so they were facing and gave him a kiss like none before.

"Good morning by the way." Harm said after the kiss.

"Hi!" Mac said back as she went back to the fridge to look for something to eat. They found some eggs and so they had scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Mac didn't have to go to work today so she let Harm use the shower first. Their plan was that he would drop her off at her place on his way to work. She would then take a shower and get all dressed in her clothes, then she would drive her car over to Jag and they would go to lunch together.

They also had another plan. They were not going to say anything about their 'relationship' change to anyone at JAG. They wanted to keep it under raps, it's not like they were lying to their friends, they were just with holding information. 

JAG HQ

1235 Zulu

Mac walked into JAG and felt at home. It was less busy in the bullpen because everyone was on their lunch break. But Harriet Sims was at her desk though.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, it's so nice to have you back." Harriet said as she hugged Mac.

"It's good to be back Harriet." Mac said while checking her messages.

"Oh the Commander will be out of court in just a few minutes." She said as she was sitting down.

"Why do you say that?" Mac asked, did they know?

"Well I figured, you have not seen him since you came back and I though you want to." It was killing her to do this. But everyone at JAG was under strict orders not to mention what had happened. They were to go about their day as they normally would.

"Oh yes." Just as Mac finished her statement, Harm walked by.

"Mac, want to come into my office?" Harm asked trying not to reach out and grab her hand.

"Sure," Mac said while walking to his office. Luckily the blinds were closed so when Harm shut the door he and Mac were in each others arms in no time. They only broke their kiss when the need for air arose.

"Might I say Marina, you look very sexy. In some states it might be a sin." Harm said while still holding her. 

Mac wasn't wearing anything that sexy, but she knew Harm loved it when she wore civies. She was wearing a pair of black cargo capris that fit to her like a new pair of skin. Her top was just a lacy red top with a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath. And to top it off she was wearing killer red heals.

"Well you know a girl has to look good. Now can we go to lunch?" Mac said as she opened the door.

As they walked out of JAG, their hands fell apart as though one of them had burned the other. They hated having to sneak around the rules. It was killing them to lie to their friends, and not be able to touch each other in the work place. But it was the life they had chosen and they had to live with it.

Once they were in the car though, their hands went right back to the holding position.

Back at JAG

Everyone was gathered around Harriet's desk.

"Man, they are so obvious." Bud said.

"Well they have been obvious for months." Sturgis said back.

"What are you talking about?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I went over to Harm's once. When he opened the door, I heard the shower running and then I saw a pair of black heels and a red dress thrown over the chair in his room. I just stopped off to give him some files, but he seemed kind of nervous to have me there. And then about 3 weeks later when we had that big dinner part, for her going away gig, she wore the exact same outfit. I just put it together about 4 nights ago." Sturgis said.

"Well, I shall have to have a talk sometime with the Commander about this." AJ said. Oh no, he wasn't going to get them in trouble, but he wanted to see how far Harm would take it before he spilled his guts. He knew he would keep it quiet for Mac, she never liked having her personal business among the scuttlebutt, but how far would he go?

TBC

_A/N- I hope you like it. Sorry it took me a little while to get it out, I had volleyball practice. But I hope to pot more soon! Thanks goes out to-__Love-Is-War reviewer. I totally used his/her idea. So thanks so much for it. I must give credit where it is due. So anyways, I hope you liked it!__  And the part about the black heals and the red dress, I read it in some fanfic on this sight but I can't find it. So whoever wrote that, please tell me so I can give you the credit. Thanks again!_


	6. Let the grilling begin

JAG HQ

1400 Zulu

Harm and Mac had been back from lunch for over an hour now and Mac couldn't seem to get out of the office. She first checked her e-mail, and made some phone calls, and then everyone started to talk to her. She didn't even know some of them, but she now knows Conney in the mail room.

She was finally getting ready to leave when Harm came into the office. He shut the door behind him and the blinds were drawn, which he was thankful.

"Hey sailor." Mac said to him as she came around from behind her desk.

"Hey yourself." Harm said back as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what's up?" Mac asked.

"Just wanted to see you before you go." Harm and then stood up and kissed her.

"Well thanks, maybe I should leave more often." Mac said still in Harm's arms. And right then, Tiner knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Sir, the Admiral would like to see you." He said and then left.

"Oh you in trouble." Mac said in a childish voice.

"What could I have done?" Harm asked.

"Well um you are kinda like sleeping with the Colonel." Mac said while talking in the 3rd person.

"Shut up would you? Gotta go now." He said as he kissed her one more time and then left.

Admiral's Office

Harmed knocked on the door and then proceeded to enter when the Admiral said so.

"Sir, you asked to see me?" Harm asked.

"Yes please have a seat Commander." AJ said. Man he was already loving this. "So how is the Colonel?" he asked.

"She seems to be doing fine sir. She can't wait to get back to the office." Harm said. 

"Well, we can't wait to have her back." AJ retorted. "She was gone for an awful long time." He stated.

"Yes sir, she was." Harm was wondering where the Admiral was going with this.

"So did you go down to the dock when the ship came in?" AJ asked.

"Um, yes sir. She wanted someone to meet her there, so I volunteered." Harm said, now he was getting a little worried.

"Oh when did she call in and ask for someone to come down there?"

"Oh she e-mailed me, sir." Harm replied.

"Oh really…" AJ said as he walked around to sit on the front of his desk. "What else do you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really sir. Just how work was, what she was doing out there, the normal." Harm said back.

"Well that's nice. It is always good when partners get along well." AJ said.

"Yes sir, it is." Harm said.

"Since you two seem to be much closer now, do you know if she is seeing anyone." AJ asked.

"Sir?" Harm seemed confused. Was the Admiral going to make a pass at Mac?

"Well I have these tickets for a couple's ball, and she likes dancing, so I was going to give them to her. So is she seeing anyone?" 

"I'm not sure at the moment sir." Harm said, this was really getting odd.

"Well then I will have to ask her." He punched a few buttons on his phone and then spoke into the speaker, "Colonel will you please come into my office."

"Yes sir," Mac said back through the phone.

25 seconds later there was knock at the door. "Enter"

"Sir you asked to see me?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I was wondering….are you seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked her. Now he was wondering how far she would take it.

"Sir?" Mac asked while sneaking a look over at Harm. What was she supposed to say? If she said no, would it crush Harm? If she said yes, would it crush her career?

"Well I have these tickets to a couple's ball, and I can't make it. And I know how much you like to dance, so I was going to offer them to you. So do you have someone to go with?" He asked her again. This was way too much fun.

"Well, sir, I don't know if seeing someone would be the right response, but I could find someone to go with." Mac said. She wasn't lying, just omitting the truth. Right?

"Well then, they are yours. I will arrange for Tiner to get them to you. That will be all both of you. Dismissed." He said and sat back down at his desk.

Once they were both back inside Mac's office, Harm looked at her.

"What?" Mac asked.

"I am sure I could find someone to go with? So who is it?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking of this sailor. You might know him. Cute, tall, lawyer, nice ass." Mac said while walking over to him.

"Oh I should meet him." Harm said playing along.

"I'll go get him," Mac said while opening her door, "oh I forgot Sturgis isn't here today." Mac said with a smile.

"That was cold Marine." Harm said while giving her a hug.

"Well he does have a nice ass…"Mac said.

"Hey the only ass you can look at is mine." Harm said.

"Man…" Mac said and was going to say something else but couldn't because harm had locked her lips with his.

A/N~ Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. Please R&R!


End file.
